2 Become 1
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: ONESHOT: Set after Yvonne's leaving do on the London Eye. This is all the stuff we didn't when Sam invited Phil back to hers. Song is '2 Become 1' by the Spice Girls Plz R&R Luv Gemz xx


**2 Become 1**

**Summary: Set after Yvonne's leaving do on the London Eye. This is all the stuff that we didn't see on-screen when Sam invited Phil back to hers. The song is '2 Become 1' by the Spice Girls as always plz R&R luv Gemz xx**

'_You are getting soppy in your old age,' Sam remarked._

'_Only when it comes to you, Phil replied. 'What I meant was-_

'_No, no, don't you dare take that back,' Sam said. 'What am I going to do with you eh?' Sam asked._

'_You see that's my trouble you're not doing anything with me are ya ,' Phil replied. 'All this dating stuff is lovely but…no actually its been good for me. Going without for so long is…really good.'_

'_That's a shame because I was thinking maybe I might like a bit of company tonight,' Sam said._

_Phil raised his eyebrows. 'Now there's a thought,' he replied._

_**Candle light and soul forever**_

_**A dream of you and me together**_

_**Say you believe it, say you believe it**_

_**Free your mind of doubt and danger**_

_**Be for real don't be a stranger**_

_**We can achieve it, we can achieve it**_

_**Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on**_

'_**Cause tonight is the night when two become one**_

Phil Hunter woke up from a deep sleep. Samantha Nixon was still beside him. Their bodies were still pressed together. His arms were still protectively wrapped around her. He looked at his watch, 1:30 in the morning. Phil turned back towards Sam and smiled. Phil sat there for a while, gently stroking her gorgeous blonde hair. He really loved Sam and he felt that things were really starting to move on between them. He gently kissed the top of her head and put his head on her shoulder. He could the sweet scent of her hair. This was one of the things that he loved about Sam. She always made an effort with her appearance, no matter what the situation.

_**I need some love like I've never needed love before**_

_**(Wanna make love to ya baby)**_

_**I had a little love now I'm back for more**_

_**(Wanna make love to ya baby)**_

_**Set your spirit free**_

_**It's the only way to be**_

Phil had dreamt of this many, many times in the past. Their first time had been Romania. Phil could think of better places for his and Sam's first time and a back-street B&B after a drive-by shooting wasn't exactly top of his list of ideal places for him and Sam to get it together. Despite the location, Phil knew that Romania was going to stay with him forever; especially that night with Sam. He savoured that night like no other night of his life. Deep down, Phil knew that this was going to lead to something special for the both of them. It would happen again and deep down; Phil knew that this wasn't going to be the end of it. It seemed impossible that they could become this; lovers. After everything that had happened between them. They _were_ enemies once upon a time, then they became friends. Now they were lovers. Phil's thoughts suddenly strayed back to the happenings of the night before…

_**Silly games that you were playing**_

_**Empty words we both were saying**_

_**Let's work it out boy, let's work it out boy**_

_**Once again if we endeavour**_

_**Love will bring us back together**_

_**Take it or leave it, take it or leave it**_

_Phil and Sam went back to her place after the London Eye trip. Sam let them into the house and locked the door behind them. Sam kissed Phil softly on the lips. He didn't know whether to respond to her advances or not. He leant across and kissed her softly on the lips. Sam pulled away. 'What's wrong?' Phil asked, sounding genuinely concerned._

_Sam held her hand out to Phil. He took Sam's hand and she led him upstairs to her bedroom. _

_Sam shut the bedroom behind her and Phil. She turned around and started undoing her jacket seductively as she faced Phil. Sam dropped it on the floor and walked over to Phil and she kissed him softly on the lips; he didn't resist and deepened the kiss. Phil gently lifted Sam's top over her head and discarded it on the floor. Sam started undoing Phil's shirt and when she'd finished, she started on his trousers. 'Are you sure about this?' Phil asked._

_Sam nodded. Both their trousers were discarded on the floor and Sam and Phil lay back on the bed. Sam smiled as Phil gently kissed along her shoulder and down her neck. Sam felt her spine tingle as Phil ran his hands up and down her body. He gently slid down her underwear and he pushed himself inside her. He looked into Sam's eyes; the look of lust she gave him told him everything he needed to know. With every thrust, Sam felt like her body was going to explode. 'Oh Phil, please don't stop,' Sam begged._

_Phil continued for what seemed like hours, until they both climaxed. Sam rested her head against Phil's chest. He gently laid her on the bed; he put his arms around her as she slowly went off to sleep. Phil laid there for a few minutes, watching her. He gently ran her fingers down her body and saw the goosebumps that were forming. He smiled again and slowly went off to sleep._

It was almost inevitable. Everyone back at Sun Hill could testify that the sexual tension had grown and grown over the years between Sam and Phil. And it had finally exploded when they were in Romania. Phil gently leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips. She smiled in her sleep.

Phil's POV

_Yes!!!!! I feel as though Christmas early. Again. We've finally slept together again. Romania was no one-off. I know that now. If I'm honest, she's the only woman I've ever truly loved. Cindy, I must have loved her at some point, otherwise I wouldn't have married her. Kate, she was just a one-night-stand, I never intended it to become more than that. She ended up pregnant and that really screwed everything up between me and Sam. It took ages to get that friendship back. I fell I love with her; there's no-one else in the world that I've wanted like her. It's taken so long to get this point and I really don't wanna mess it up now. I've got everything I could ever want here with Sam, I won't muck it up now. I love her too much for that. I'd do anything for Sam, I really would._

_**Are you as good as I remember baby, get it on, get it on**_

'_**Cause tonight is the night when two become one**_

_**I need some love like I've never needed love before**_

_**(Wanna make love to ya baby)**_

_**I had a little love now I'm back for more**_

_**(Wanna make love to ya baby)**_

_**Set your spirit free**_

_**It's the only way to be**_

_**Be a little bit wiser baby, put it on, put it on**_

'_**Cause tonight is the night when two become one**_

Phil gently kissed Sam on the lips. She stirred and turned to face Phil. 'What's the time?' Sam murmured.

'2 o'clock,' Phil replied, gently stroking the side of Sam's face.

They laid in each others arms, enjoying and savouring the moment. 'I love you Sam,' Phil said quietly.

Sam looked up at Phil. 'What did you say?' she asked.

'I love you, Sam,' Phil said again.

Sam looked at him: shocked. 'Come on, Sam. Say something please,' Phil said.

Sam still stayed silent. 'That was a bolt from the blue,' she remarked.

'I know its not everyday that I use the L word,' Phil replied.

'I know you love me Phil. I just need more time to work out what it is I want,' Sam said.

She kissed him softly on the lips before slowly going back to sleep.

Phil watched as Sam slowly went back off to sleep. All sorts of things were going through his mind. Have I blown my chances, he thought.

He watched Sam as she slept, she was the most beautiful woman in the world and Phil felt really lucky. After last night, they were no longer two people, they'd become one person. Sounds like a cliché, but its true, Phil thought as he gradually went off to sleep.

_**I need some love like I've never needed love before**_

_**(Wanna make love to ya baby)**_

_**I had a little love now I'm back for more**_

_**(Wanna make love to ya baby)**_

_**I need some love like I've never needed love before**_

_**(Wanna make love to ya baby)**_

_**I had a little love now I'm back for more**_

_**(Wanna make love to ya baby)**_

_**Set your spirit free**_

_**It's the only way to be**_

_**It's the only way to be**_


End file.
